


The Force That Binds Us

by ReaganJenelle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Coruscant, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Code, Jedi Knights, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Slow Burn, Tatooine, jedi order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaganJenelle/pseuds/ReaganJenelle
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is just fifteen when she and her master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, are given orders to protect Senator Padmé Amidala from the assassins sent by the Separatists. After four years, Master and Padawan are reunited. Only Anakin is no longer the girl Obi-Wan sent to Naboo.





	1. To Naboo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. I've decided to make to timeliness for Attack Of The Clones earlier, and longer. This is because we need Obi-Wan to be separated from Anakin for a while so that he stops seeing her as the little girl from Tatooine, and sees her a a young woman. That's to avoid making their future relationship feel, frankly, gross. I've also decided to keep Anakin's name because it's unisex.  
> Enjoy, give kudos, and comment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Padmé make their way to Naboo.

The refugee clothes I was wearing were itchy and plain next to Padmé. Her robes were woven from fine yellow fabric, and a lace covering over her hair. It seemed that even dressed as a poor peasant the Senater was a picture of elegance. I tugged at my Padawan braid, and scolded myself for my jealousy. Jedi had no need for such extravagance. 

Obi-Wan sat next to me, seemingly relaxed. I, on the other hand, could feel tension building in the pit of my stomach. This was my first mission without my master. In that moment I felt too young, too inexperience. What if we were discovered, what if I couldn't protect her?

Obi-Wan said, looking over at me. "Take a deep breath. Relax."

"Yes, master." I mumbled. 

"I haven't seen you this tense since we fell into that nest of gundarks."

I looked up from my hands." _You_ fell into that nightmare, master, and I had to rescue you. Remember?"

"Oh, yes." He chuckled. "Your sweating."

I tried to keep the scowl off my face. "It's my first mission on my own."

"You'll do fine." Obi-Wan reassured me. "The Council wouldn't have assigned this to you if they did not believe you were ready."

I took a deep breath as he had instructed, and worked to clear my mind. He was right, of course. I wouldn't have been given this assignment if I were not ready. 

When the shuttle landed at the docking Bay, I stood and grabbed both mine and Padmé's luggage. said woman was currently saying her goodbyes to her lady in waiting.

"What if they realize you've left the capital?" Dormé asked. Worry surrounded her like a heavy cloud. 

"Well, then my Jedi protector will have to prove how good she is." Padmé told her.

I moved toward them but was stopped when Obi-Wan called out my name. "Don't do anything without consulting either myself or the Council."

I nodded. "Yes, master."

He turned his attention to Padmé. "I'll get to the bottom of this plot quickly, my lady. You'll be back here in no time."

Padmé nodded her head in thanks. "I will be most grateful for your speed, Master Jedi."

"Time to go." I moved past them and out onto the shuttle ramp, R2-D2 on my heels.

"I know." Padmé said gently.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan called. I could feel him sending soothing energy to help calm my nerves through our force bond. I looked at my master. "May the force be with you."

"May the force be with you, master."

Padmé followed me as I made my way to the refugee ship headed to Naboo. Her fear crackled around her.

"Suddenly I am afraid." She confessed.

"This is my first assignment on my own. I am, too." I glanced back at the astro droid following us. "Don't worry. We have artoo with us." 

Padmé let out a musical laugh, and the air around her calmed slightly. Obi-Wan had once told me it took years for most to master sensing what others around you felt. I couldn't remember a time when I didn't feel a connection to the feelings of those around me. 

Artoo beeped and whirled in response, making me laugh. "I've no doubt in your abilities."

"What did he say?" Padmé asked.

"He said we wouldn't have to worrying him here to keep us out of trouble."

She smile back at the droid. "I have the upmost confidence in you."

We stepped in line with the others who were waiting to board the star ship. Families stood together and I watched as mothers kept their children from running off into the crowd. I tensed when I spotted a Neimoidian walk past where we stood towards a ship on the otherwise of the dock. In the past, this species had been the one to set up a Trade Federation blockade around Naboo when Padmé had been it's queen. They were also one of the many people to leave the Republic for the Confederacy of Independent Systems.

Using the force, I tried to sense his intentions. I was met with a flurry of frustration towards the Galactic Senate. There appeared to be no trace of suspicion or malice directed at the Senator standing next to me. 

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. They had no reason to be looking for Padmé here when she was scheduled to be in a meeting with the senator from Dantooine. Artoo nudged the back of my knees when I failed to notice the line moving forward. 

Padmé handed our tickets to the droid standing next to the ramp of the ship. Together the three of us boarded. 

The room we would be sharing was small. It would take two days to get to Naboo on this ship, where as with a smaller, faster ship the trip could be cut down to a day. Master Yoda felt it safer if we traveled as refugees for the time being. I found it hard to disagree, but still wished the Council had granted us a small ship.

After putting our luggage on the floor, I turned to Padmé. She seemed to be taking everything in stride despite the threat on her life and being forced to go into hiding.

"Are you hungry, my lady?" I asked.

Padmé turned to look at me. "Yes, lead the way."

In the six years since I had met her, Padmé Amidala hadn't change much. Sure, she looked more like a woman now, having been fourteen at the time, but her gentile demeanor and strong will had remained unchanged. When we had first met, I really had thought she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Her long brown hair styled in many complex braid, her completion pale and flawless. At nine my chin length hair had been bleached blond by the sun, and freckles covered my cheeks. In comparison, Padmé really had, to my child's eye, looked like an angel the spice traders had spoken of.

The dinning hall was crowded with people eating and laughing. I led Padmé to a table next to a stack of crates. Artoo wheeled away to presumably grab food while we sat down. 

We sat in silence. It was harder than I though to strike up a conversation with the former queen of Naboo. I held little to no interest in politics, and didn't exactly have many common interests with her. I also didn't believe she'd want to hear about the missions Obi-Wan and I had been on considering how she had scolded me after the battle of Naboo for accidently joining the space battle, and destroying the ship that controlled the droid army. Artoo returned carrying two bowls of green soup.

"Thank you, artoo." Padmé said as we took the food he offered.

He beeped in reply.

A moment passed before she broke the silence. "It must be difficult having sworn your life to the Jedi. Not being able to visit the places you like, or do the things you like."

"Or be with the people that I love." I said, reminded of my mother.

She looked up. "Are you allowed to love? I thought that was forbidden for a Jedi."

I twirled the spoon between my finger. "Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden. Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is central to a jedi's life." I looked up at her with a slight smile. "So you might say that we are encouraged to love."

Padmé offered me a small smile. "You've changed so much. Your no longer that little girl I met on Tatooine."

I felt my cheeks heat up slightly at her praise. "You haven't changed a bit. Your exactly the way I remember you."

The silence that followed was no longer awkward, but pleasant. It made me marvel at Padmé's stills with people, something I sorely lacked. 

That night I sat on the lumpy mattress of our room, meditating. Padmé was fast asleep. The soft sound of her breathing was relaxing. Most of the ship felt still. It seemed as though none of the other passengers were aware of the Senator's presence. Our rouse was working well. I retreated back into my mind, and felt along the bond Obi-Wan and I shared. Even with the great distence between us, it was easy to sense his presence. 

There are two types of force bonds. The first type is a bond between a master and their apprentice. This allows them to sense when the other is in distress, and reassure the other using the influence of the force. The second type is deeper, and is forbidden by the Jedi Order because of the attachment it creates. This force bond is one between lovers. It creates a deep connection that can kill one or both people if severed. Using the link, the lovers can send thoughts, images, and in some cases their consciousness into the others mind.

I brushed against his mind, letting him sense the calm I was projecting. I could sense that he understood, and retreated away from our connection.

Obi-Wan and I had a strong bond put in place by Master Yoda that would be severed once my training was complete so that I intern could form a bond with my own Padawan. It was hard to imagine that one day I would not be linked to Obi-Wan any more, and I was somewhere between fear and excitement at the thought of it being harder for him to sense what I was feeling. 

Stretching my legs from under me, I lay back and fell into what I hoped would be a dreamless sleep.


	2. Theed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Padmé arrive in Theed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one feels super long to me.

An ease fell over Padmé and I in the two days we spend of the refugee ship. She was so different than Obi-Wan. Opinionated and spirited rather than careful and precise. It was, to say the least, refreshing. 

I spent the morning packing my simple clothes and Padmé's elegant dresses. It wouldn't be long before we landed in Theed, the capital city of Naboo. 

Padmé stepped out of the refresher dressed in a dress similar to the one she had worn when we left Coruscant. She walked over and helped me place the last remaining items in her bag.

"We should be arriving soon." I told her.

She nodded, pleased. "I'm glad to hear it."

Artoo led the way to the hull where people had started to gather to disembark. The room grew steadily crowded the closer we got. I could sense the excitement and anticipation of those around us, and focused on not letting it influence me. I needed to remain calm and alert. 

"How long has it been since you've been back here?" Padmé asked when the Captain announced we were about to dock. 

"Six years. Since I first started my training." I told her. 

"You were so young." Padmé commented. 

I scanned the crowd as the doors opened and we stepped off the ship. "I was older than Padawans are traditionally. Most of the Council was against Obi-Wan taking me on as an apprentice."

"It must have been hard."

We walked through the streets toward the Towering domes of the palace.

"When I first started my training I was very homesick, lonely. Bit I always felt better when I thought of the palace. The way it shimmers in the sunlight, how the air always smells of flowers."

"And the soft sound of the distant waterfalls." Padmé finished with a smile. "When I first saw the capital I was very young, and I had never seen a waterfall before. I thought they were so beautiful. I never dreamed that one day I'd be living in the palace."

"Tell me, did you ever dream of power and politics when you were a little girl?" I teased.

Padmé laughed as we crossed into the courtyard before the palace. "No, that was the last thing I thought of."

I had almost forgotten how beautiful Theed was. The walls were white stone, and the domes shone blue in the afternoon sun. People milled around dressed in colorful dresses and robes. I felt especially plain in my beige trousers and poncho.

"I wasn't the youngest queen ever elected," Padmé continued as we climbed the palace steps. "But now that I think back on it I'm not sure I was old enough. I'm not sure I was ready."

"The people you served thought you did a good job." I told her, remembering how much the people loved her. "I heard they even tried to amend the Constitution so you could say in office."

Padmé shook her head. "Popular rule is not democracy, Ani. It gives the people what they want, not what they need."

We walked down an outside corridor that ran parallel to the courtyard. "I was relieved when my two teams were up, so we're my parents. They were very worried about me during the blockade. They couldn't wait for it all to be over." She smiled wily to herself. "Actually, I'd hoped to have a family of my own by now. My sister has the most amazing, wonderful kids. But when the Queen asked me to serve as Senator, I couldn't refuse her."

"I agree with her. I think that the Republic needs you. I'm glad that you chose to serve." I told her honestly.

It's wasn't long before we entered through a hidden door on the side of the palace. This was to ensure no one would recognize Padmé and keep our presence a secret. Only a select few on Naboo knew that we were here. 

The moment we entered the council chamber, Padmé took on a refine air. It was so vastly different from before, that it almost startled me. Gone was Padmé, replaced by Senator Amidala of Naboo. 

Queen Jamillia stood before her throne, the picture of elegance. A great headdresses roster on her dark hair, shining in the light. Her dress was intricately designed, leaving no doubt about her status. White makeup covered her dark face in the same fashion Padmé had worn during her reign. The Queen smiled brightly at the sight of Padmé. 

The Queen moved forward, meeting us and taking Padmé's hand in hers. "We were so worried about you. I'm glad your here, Padmé."

"Thank you, your Highness. I only wish I could have served you better by staying on Coruscant for the vote." Padmé said.

"Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has explained it all." Said an older man to the Queen's right. He could only be Sio Bibble, chief advisor to the Queen. "Returning home was the only real choice you could have made."

Padmé gave a resigned nod. I could sense her displeasure at the situation without needing to try. Everyone moved to be seated and I took my spot, standing slightly behind Padmé with my arms folded behind my back.

"How many systems have joined Count Dooku and the Separatists?" Queen Jamillia asked bluntly.

"Thousands." Padmé answered. "And more are joining everyday. I'm sure if the Senate moves to create an army it will bush us into a civil war."

Sio Bibble slammed his fist into his other hand. "It's unthinkable!" He knashed his teeth with every word. "There hasn't been a full scale war since the formation of the Republic."

"Do you see any way, through negotiations, to bring the Separatists back to the Republic?" Queen Jamillia asked calmly, despite Sio Bibble's outrage.

"Not if they feel threatened." Padmé said, confident in what she was saying. "The Separatists don't have an army, but if they are provoked they will move to defend themselves. I am sure of that. And with no time and no money to build an army, my guess is they will turn to the Commerce Guild or the Trade Federation for help."

"The armies of Commerce." Queen Jamillia echoed in disgust and anger. "Why has nothing been done in the Senate to restrain them?"

"I'm afraid that, despite the Chancellor's best efforts, there are still many bureaucrats, judges, and even senators on the payroll of the guilds." Padmé admitted, frustration clear in her tone.

"Then it's true that the guilds have moved closer to the guilds, as we suspected." Queen Jamillia reasoned.

Sio Bibble drew everyone's attention by hitting his open hand again. "It's outrageous!" He said. "It's outrageous that after all those hearings and four trials in the Supreme Court,  Note Gunray is still the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. I fear the Senate is powerless to resolve this crisis."

I found myself agreeing with him. There seemed to be no way to avoid war at this point.

"We must keep our faith in the Republic." The Queen said, standing. Everyone followed her actions. "The day we stop believing democracy can work is the day we lose it."

She and Padmé began to walk towards the door. I stayed a few steps behind them.

"Let's pray that day never comes." Padmé said.

"In the meantime, we must consider your own safety." Queen Jamillia said.

"What is your suggestion, Master Jedi?" Sio Bibble asked from where he walked behind the Queen.

"Oh, Anakin's not a jedi yet. She's still a Padawan learner. But I was thinking-" 

Frustration filled me at the dismissal. "Hold on a minute."

"Excuse me," Padmé interrupted me. "But I was thinking I'd stay in the lake country. There are some places there that are very isolated-"

"Excuse  _me_ , but the Jedi Council made me head of security, my lady. I don't think it right to dismiss that simply because I'm still a Padawan." I told her angerly.

"This is my home. I know it very well, that's why we're here. I think it would be wise if you took advantage of my knowledge in this instance." She said, face icy as she regarded me. 

I tried to control the fire in mine. This was not the time and certainly not the place to be having this discussion. "Sorry, my lady."

Padmé eyed me a moment longer before continuing onward. Queen Jamillia nodded. "Perfect. It's settled then."

I could feel Obi-Wan brush his consciousness against our bond, no doubt concerned about the strong feelings of anger he must sense from me. I sighed to myself and sent a reassuring wave across the link. It may be frustrating to be dismissed in such a manner, but that didn't mean I could hold onto the bitter anger.

Emotions were fine, all emotions. But what a jedi must learn is how to accept those feelings and move past them. It's only when we dwell on them that the path to the darkside becomes tempting.

The council escorted us to another section of the palace where we were to stay until a place in the lake country could be secured. My room was beyond anything I could have imagined. It was unadulterated luxury. A large bed with silk sheets, golden spun comforter and pillows, a dark wood vanity and other furniture decorated the space. Padmé's room was next to mine with a door that joined the two rooms. 

The first thing I did was shower. The refresher filled quickly with steam as I washed away the two days of travel. When I stepped out of the shower, I was met with hot air that quickly dried my hair and body. I dressed in a dark brown tunic and white trousers, strapping my belt and lightsaber on. 

When I stepped out of the refresher, Padmé was waiting for me on a beautifully carved bench at the foot of the bed. Gone were the simple clothes she had traveled in. Instead she wore a light blue top that wrapped around her body, leaving her toned stomach bare, before moving down her back into a long skirt. The sleeves reached her wrists in an elegant point. She smiled at me, her hair pulled back from her face by a thick silver band as her long hair fell into curls down her back.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier." She began. "Your here to protect me, and I should have sought you council when deciding where to stay."

I nodded, suddenly embarrassed. "I'm the one who should be sorry. It was out of line to confront you in front of the Queen."

Padmé laughed. "Jamillia agreed with you. She scolded me after you had gone to your room." She stood, picking up an off white dress from the bed. "I brought you this, as an apology."

Eyes wide, I looked at Padmé. "I-I can't accept this."

"Do you not like it?" She asked in concern.

"No, it's beautiful. It's just, Jedi wear robes, and pants." I tried to explain.

Padmé's expression softened. "I understand. However, if wearing this helps us keep a low profile, can you really refuse?"

I drew my lip into my mouth. "How will a dress help keep you safe?"

"You need to blend in if we're going to make it to my family's home for dinner."

My fingers brushed against the sheer material. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt just this once."

Padmé helped me into the dress. I had never worn something so beautiful in my life. The white fabric wrapped around the base of my throat before slimming until it wrapped across my chest, exposing my shoulders, arms, and back. The material flowed like water down my legs before it brushed the floor around my feet. Padmé had also brought a simple pair of shoes to go with the dress. My hair was pulled back from my face in a simple knot, with my Padawan braid left to hand over my shoulder with the rest of my hair.

I was almost afraid to look in the mirror. My once tan skin looked golden against the white fabric. I didn't look like a jedi. I looked like someone of importance.

"What do you think?" Padmé asked.

"I... I look a normal girl."

She smiled. After a second longer of taking in my reflection, I grabbed my lightsaber off my belt, and slipped it into the pocket of my traveling cloak. 

I might be dressed like this, but I still had a job to do. This was, after all, in the name of protection. At least that's what I told myself as Padmé led me out of the palace and into the streets of Theed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha think? Tell me in the comment section down below.


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin meets Padmé's family and is reminded of her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short but important chapter. I wanted to show Anakin family life. So, yeah.

It was strang, moving about the streets in a dress. My legs felt constricted, and I preferred my boots to the soft shoes. The streets were empty as Padmé led the way to her home. I was nervous, to say the least. As a child slave, mothers preferred to keep their children away from me. I was less than a person in their eyes. The only experience I had with family had been my mom.

My eyebrows drew together. The nightmares I had been having about her were growing more frequent. She was in pain, crying out to me to save her. 

"Ani," Padmé called from where she was walking ahead of me, pulling me out of my thoughts. "We're here. This is my house."

I looked at the white house built into a stone wall like the others. It was beautiful. Arches, and flowers. The house was so unlike those on the other planets I had visited. Two small girls ran down the steps towards Padmé, giggling in excitement.

"Ryoo!" Padmé pulled the little girl into a tight hug before she slipped away and ran over to artoo.

The droid whirled and beeped as he began chasing the children around the street. I smiled at the sight. It was so sweet, that I couldn't help but watch. A moment later, Padmé gestured for me to follow her into the house. Holograms of the family were hung on the wall. Some of them played short moments over and over again. Others were still. I hung my cloak up next to Padmé's and followed her into the dinning room. Windows took up most of the wall facing a garden, letting the sun light up the room.

A woman who appeared a little older than the Senater walked in carrying a tray of food. "Padmé! We've been worried.

The two embraced. The older woman had darker hair and a darker complexion. She was no less beautiful than Padmé.

"Anakin, this is my sister, Sola." Padmé introduced us.

"Hello, Anakin." Sola said with a kind smile.

I bowed my head in respect. "Hello."

"And this is my mother." Padmé gestured to another woman in the room. She, too, was a sight to behold. Her dark hair was lined with grew, and smile lines etched into her face.

"Hello." She said. "You made it just in time for dinner." She set down the dish she was holding. "I hope your hungry, Anakin."

I followed Padmé's lead and sat down at the table. "A little."

"She's being polite, mom. We're starving." Padmé said, loading up her plate.

"Well, you've come to the right place at the right time." A man whom I assumed to be Padmé's father said, taking a seat at the end of the table next to me.

I scooped a few pieces of yellow fruit onto my plate as the others talked. The general feel of the room was joy. I could safely assume this was due to our arrival.

"Honey, Im so glad you could make it. We've been worried." Padmé's mother said.

"Dear." her father said, affection mixed with exasperation.

"I know, I know. But I had to say it. Now it's done." 

I looked at her father who sent a wink my way. A large smile found its way on my face. 

"So, Anakin, are you in the Junior Legislative Program?" Sola asked after we had all dug in.

"No." I told her. "I'm a jedi."

"Anakin and I have know each other for years. She's been assigned by the Senate to protect me." Padmé explained.

"A bodyguard?" Her mother asked, alarmed. "But she's so young."

I blushed at the scrutiny. The air shimmered with alarm. "I can assure, I am more than qualified."

"Oh Padmé," She continued. "They didn't tell us it was that serious."

"It's not, I promise. I'm not in any danger, mom." She assured.

"Is she?" Her father asked me.

I looked between the two parents. "Yes. I'm afraid she is."

Padmé looked down at her plate. Tense silence and worry mingled in the air. After a bit of time, Sola moved to ease the tension.

"How long have you been a jedi, Anakin?" She asked.

I looked up from my plate. "I've been training since I was nine, so six years."

"What did your mother think when you joined the Order?" Her mother asked.

"Mom." Padmé said in warning.

"She, uh, wanted me to go. I grew up as a slave on Tatooine. I managed to win my freedom in a pod race thanks to your daughter and the Jedi who accompanied her, but not my mother's freedom. The Jedi took me in." I told her past the lump in my throat.

"That was during the blockade." Sola said. "Does that make you the same girl who destroyed it?"

"Well, yes."

"It was her first time flying a star ship." Padmé added fondly.

"I suppose that makes you a hero. I dare say you are over qualified to protect our daughter." her father said.

Sola's daughters chose that moment to appear with artoo trailing behind them. "Your a jedi?" The older of the two asked.

I smiled at her. "I am. Would you like to see a trick?"

The both nodded their heads quickly in excitement. Pushing my chair back slightly, I concentrated on the familiar tug behind my navel. My chair began to slowly rise off the floor, much to the delight of those around me. The two girls shrieked in laughter. I made-to-order spin slowly in a circle before returning it and myself to the floor. 

"Again! Again!" The younger one demanded. 

"I would, youngling, but my master would be very grump if he saw me. The Force it a tool, not a toy."

She nodded very seriously. "Can we see your laser stick?"

"Out in the garden." Padmé's mother said fondly.

I allowed the girls to lead me out back after I grabbed my 'saber. The sat in the grass a good distance away. I activated it, and the blue blade glowed in the late sun. It was strange going through my exercises in a dress that restricted my movements and made it more difficult to complete each form. The two girls clapped and cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So whatcha think? Let me know in the comment section down below.

**Author's Note:**

> Whatcha think? Let me know in the comment section down below.


End file.
